Three Men In Love One Woman
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: Unknown to how this one will work out just yet...started off as a Deidara and Sasori love story, turned into a Hidan gets the girl instead. It's slightly random with the bouncing from idea to idea, but it's not that bad...I think.
1. Chapter 1

You left Konoha village by sunrise, walked up the hill and turned around to have one final look of the village.

"That was the nicest village I've been to" you sighed "Too bad they don't have the sources to give me the power I want."

"If you're looking for power then you should join the Akatsuki."

You spun around to see who spoke; there stood a tall, handsome man in a black cloak with red clouds on it. His red eyes stared intensely into your purple ones; somehow they made you feel safe.

"I have no where else to go" you started to walk toward him then stopped "What is your name?"

"Itachi Uchiha" he turned around "Follow me."

You followed him without hesitation, something about him made you feel safe and worry free. The Uchiha took you through the forest and stopped in front of a cave, the rock door rolled away and you both walked inside. Itachi took you to another door and pushed you into the room.

"So you want to be an Akatsuki member?"

You looked at the man with orange hair and piercings all over his face. He felt extremely powerful and you knew not to get him mad.

"Yeah, I guess" you respond shrugging.

"You look very powerful" he cupped your chin as his ringed eyes intensely looked into yours "You'll be a great asset to the team."

"I'm not wearing any cloak" you smack his hand away "It would get in the way of my techniques."

"Very well. My name's Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. You will do missions that I send you on with any partner I give you" he walked over to his desk picked something up and tossed it to you "This ring is yours; its symbol will be the same on your bedroom door. You're dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi was waiting for you in the hall.

"I'm in" you stated putting the ring on your right hand middle finger.

"Down there is the library" Itachi pointed to the left "Down there is the pool" he pointed to the right.

You followed him down the hall.

"This is the living room, that is the kitchen with the dinning room connected" he pointed to a room off to the left "Down that hall would be your bedroom" he pointed straight ahead "And to the left would be the training ground while to the right is the hot springs. That's all you need to know right now."

"Itachi, who's the girl?" a man with a cloth mask covering his face stood in front of you.

"I'm Yurie Tomoyo. Who are you?" you ask cheerfully.

"My name's Kakuzu" he answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's under your mask?"

"You really want to see?"

You nodded and he removed the mask to show you the scars and stitches on his face.

"Aren't you scared?" he asked surprised.

"No, should I be?" you reach up and trace one of the stitches "It's nothing to be scared of."

"TOBI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

You turn around to see a blond man standing in the doorway with markings all over his face. A man with an orange mask ran to hide behind you and you begin laughing, you watched as the blond guys face turned red.

"Deidara would never hurt Tobi if he uses this girl as a shield" his hands on your shoulders.

Apparently Tobi had the orange mask and Deidara was the blond. Once you heard Tobi say he was using you as a 'shield' your eyes immediately glowed red with anger.

"You" you pointed to the blond "Get out of the doorway."

He obeyed, moving to the side. You took the arm of the one behind you tossing him over your head. Your eyes turned back to purple when Tobi hit the wall at the end of the hall. You walked over to Deidara handing him a cloth from the bag around your waist.

"Here, you might want to clean your face" you smiled sweetly handing him the cloth.

"Thanks" he took the cloth "My name's Deidara and the one you threw is the annoying Tobi."

"My name's Yurie Tomoyo" you looked into his mesmerizingly blue eye brushing his bangs out of his left eye "What is this?"

"Oh, that's a camera. I use it to spy" Deidara explained removing your hand from his face.

"What was that?" you shrieked pulling your hand back.

He smirked showing you his hands. On the palms of each hand was a mouth.

"These are part of my jutsu" Deidara explained.

"Amazing" you took his hand and examined it closer then shook your head and let him go "Anyway, I'll see you later."


	3. Chapter 3

You entered the training ground; it looked just like the outside. You created a clone of yourself and practiced your taijutsu. You were getting tired after about an hour, when all of a sudden chakra strings were wrapped around you pulling you into the shadows of the trees. When you were deep within the shadows, soft lips pressed against yours. You melted into the kiss almost unwillingly until you realized what you were doing, kissing a complete stranger, you started to struggle free. Once free you ran out of the training grounds and into your room.

You were amazed; your room was black with crimson blood red details decorated with a desk, couch and twin size bed. You had a walk in closet filled with clothes for you and your own private bathroom with both a shower and a bath tub. You took a shower and got dressed, when you walked out of your closet you saw Pein sitting on the couch.

'He's very good at masking his chakra, I didn't even sense his presence' you thought.

"Its supper time" he got up and walked to the door "You look very beautiful Yurie."

'Did the leader of the Akatsuki just complement me?' your mouth fell open.

You snapped back into reality and followed Pein to the dinning room. He told you to sit beside him on his right. Supper was served immediately; a giant pot of home made ramen; you ate in silence, too busy thinking about the kiss you had earlier in the training grounds and wondered who it was. After supper Pein told everyone to introduce themselves so you knew all of their names, starting with the person on his left.

"I'm Sasori" the red head introduced himself.

"Deidara."

"Kakuzu."

"I'm Hidan" the guy with silver hair said.

"Tobi's my name!" the over hyper guy with the orange mask squeaked.

"I'm Zetsu" a plant thing stated.

"My name's Kisame" a shark guy smirked.

"Itachi."

"Nice to meet all of you" you said cheerfully "My name's Yurie Tomoyo."

Everyone left the dinning room; you stayed behind helping Tobi clean up. You left the kitchen in about ten minutes to hear someone call your name, turning around you saw it was Deidara. He was sitting at a small table with Sasori; you walked over to him wondering what he wanted.

"Yurie, who do you think is right?" you gave Deidara a quizzical look "I think that art is explosive and should be appreciated while it can last."

"While I think art is eternal beauty" Sasori explained "I see no point in art if it's gone so soon, it should be long lasting."

"So, who's right?" Deidara asked again.

"Both of you" you answered "Art is a personal opinion with no right or wrong answer. You think art is explosive" you pointed to Deidara "And you think art is ever lasting" you pointed to Sasori "Neither of you are wrong; you're both right because that's your personal opinion."

You left them staring at you in shock as you left the cave for a nightly stroll.

*** Sasori's POV ***

"I'm sorry for always fighting with you over art. Yurie was right" Deidara said.

You weren't really listening; you were watching Yurie as she left the cave.

"She's a real piece of art" you said just above a whisper.

"You got that right" Deidara sighed.

"Looks like we have some new art to fight over" you smirked.

"I guess we do" Deidara chuckled.

*** Yurie's POV ***

You returned to the cave in about twenty minutes with a few dozen cuts that blood poured out of, your eyes were in the black vampire state.

"Yurie what happened?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing" you didn't dare look at him while you had your black eyes "I just had a little trouble while I was on a walk."

You were in the doorway to the hall when Zetsu walked in.

"There are these men in the forest" Zetsu explained "But it looks like their lives were drained out of them."

"That's impossible" you smiled turning around, your eyes were back to purple "All their blood was sucked out of them, that's all. I'm going to bed, good night."


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up early the next morning to see Sasori sitting on your couch asleep. You removed Deidara's hand from your waist, give him a kiss then moved over to Sasori and also give him a kiss. Chakra strings were wrapped around you again this time pulling you in closer to deepen the kiss. You were prepared and was able to cut the strings easily, then moved away.

"So you're the one that kissed me yesterday in the training grounds" he smirked as you went to your closet "What are you doing in my room?"

"I came in to heal your wounds" he answered.

You turned around with an outfit in your hands to see Sasori blushing.

"Thanks but I don't need healing. I heal by myself with small wounds."

You entered your bathroom to take a quick shower. When you were dressed and ready for the day you stepped out to see Sasori waiting outside your bedroom for you.

"What are you going to do this early in the morning?" he asked cupping your chin.

"I don't know maybe go train" you lean in teasing him.

"That sounds like a good idea" he was centimeters from your lips.

"Have fun" you smiled leaving him standing there.

You headed in the opposite direction as the training grounds, turning right at the end of the second hall. You entered the pool room; removing your shoes enabled you to concentrate your chakra to the bottom of your feet more effectively. You stepped on top of the water, turning your sword blue you controlled the water, tuning it into whips and darts you were even successful in turning it into ice.

"Good morning Yurie."

You lost your concentration and fell into the pool. You swam to the edge, getting out you saw Kisame standing there with a towel out for you.

"Sorry" Kisame chuckled "What were you doing?"

"I was training, until I lost my concentration" you gave him a glare while grabbing the towel.

"You can use water techniques?"

"Yes, I can also use fire, lightning, wind, wood and earth."

You tossed the towel in the laundry basket when Tobi came running in.

"Kisame!" Tobi yelled.

Tobi bumped into you making you fall back into the pool.

"Sorry Yurie" Tobi said as you got out of the pool, again.

"TOBI!" you yelled.

Tobi saw that you were angry and ran out of the room. You followed him to the living room where everyone was now, Tobi hid behind Pein.

"TOBI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" your eyes were red.

Dripping wet, you pulled out your sword changing its color to white, lightning started to exit the sword.

"TOBI!" you yelled again.

In an instant lightning left your sword in all directions. You put your sword away and calmed down, when Tobi came out from around Pein looking more relaxed. Your eyes were purple, you looked at him and smiled, that's when the lightning you shot out hit Tobi, he fell on the ground smoking.

"I guess that was a little strong" you giggled.

"Why are you dripping wet?" Pein asked.

"Tobi pushed her into the pool" Kisame explained entering the room "It was just an accident though."

You touched the hilt of your sword turning it orange, you spun around in circles. After a few turns you were completely dry, the guys stared at you as you brushed your long purple hair behind you.

"Yurie, I have a mission for you" Pein said being the first one to snap back into reality "Your mission is to assassinate a man by the name of Jiraiya. He's a huge perverted old man; he's also one of the legendary sanin and collecting too much information about us. You'll be accompanied by Kisame, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara."

"Where was he last seen?" you asked.

"In a little village, a few days away from Konoha village."


	5. Chapter 5

All five of you arrived at the village in two days.

"I sense the nine-tailed brat" Itachi said.

"Deidara, Sasori fly above to try to find Jiraiya. Itachi, Kisame you can go get the nine-tailed brat, but if any of you find Jiraiya contact me. Now go" you told them.

You watched the guys leave. You started to walk into the village when some kid with jet black hair knocked you over as he ran past.

"Hey!" you yelled after him.

You stood up dusting yourself off, men whistled at you as you walked through the village some even came up to you asking for your name and hitting on you.

'Itachi sent a woman off with Jiraiya' Deidara told you telepathically.

'Yurie, we've cornered the nine-tailed brat' Itachi told you telepathically shortly after.

You went to a hotel that you sensed Itachi from. The black haired kid that knocked you over at the main gate was also entering the hotel. You happen to follow the kid to the same floor Itachi was on. Staying out of sight, you listened to what was being said.

"It's been a long time" Itachi said "Sasuke."

"Itachi Uchiha" the kid growled.

"Itachi Uchiha?" another kid's voice shook.

"Well, the sharingan" you heard Kisame say "And he looks an awful lot like you. Itachi, who is this kid?"

"He's my younger brother" Itachi coldly stated.

'Younger, brother' you thought in disbelief.

"That's strange, 'cause the way I heard it the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out" Kisame said "By you."

"Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke spoke now "I hope you're ready to die. It's just as you said brother, I've fostered my hatred for you all this time I've lived my life for one single purpose."

The kid created a chidori in his left hand. It surprised you that he could create something so powerful at such a young age. Though, he is an Uchiha.

"To see you die!" Sasuke shouted "It ends here"

"Sasuke" the unknown kid's voice said.

"Chidori" Itachi said.

"Enough, you're dead!" Sasuke shouted before charging down the hall "Die!"

You then heard a loud bang and a small yelp from Sasuke.

"Ah, the air is ripe with chakra" Kisame said "This must be it, the power of the nine tails."

"Enough" Itachi said coldly.

You heard a snap and then heard Sasuke scream in pain.

"Sasuke" the unknown voice shouted worried "All right that's it."

"Too slow" Kisame shouted.

"Come on, come on, what the heck is going on?"

"Sorry kid, my blade shark skin cuts through chakra and devours it" Kisame explained "We don't need the hassle of this kid whipping out any more jutsu. Forget the legs, maybe I 'out to start of with those arms of his. You're wasting your time. What the...?"

"You two don't know me at all, do ya?" a new voice asked "Should have done your homework. Jiraiya the toad sage falls victim to no woman's charm, rare beauties drop for me like blossoms in a storm. It isn't in my nature to be duped by the whiles of women. When you reach the stature I have, the ladies kneel and worship at your awesomeness."

You just rolled your eyes, at his long and lengthily speech. He's so full of himself.

"Ah, don't give me that!" the kid shouted "One wink from a pretty girl and you turn into a mountain of mush! You fell for it like a tone of bricks pervy sage!"

You chuckled.

"I wish you really wouldn't call me that in front of other people" Jiraiya asked

"Are you kidding me?" the kid sounded annoyed "We've got worse things to worry about then what these guys think of you! Get with it pervy sage!"

"Didn't I just ask you not to call me that?" Jiraiya yelled.

You tried to hold back a laugh when you heard Kisame start to laugh.

"What ever name you go by master Jiraiya, I must say you're something of a disappointment. A lecherous old man with a disposition of a child, it's almost impossible to believe that you're one of the three legendary sanin."

"WHAT!" the kid shouted "Y-you already know who he is?"

"Uh, don't be fooled by appearances or you know anything this little squirt might say" the man replied nervously.

"So, you somehow managed to release the genjutsu that we cast on her?" Kisame asked; he seemed to be the only one talking.

"What kind of coward would do something like that? Using his sharingan to inflict an illusion jutsu on an innocent woman? All in order to separate Naruto from me?" Jiraiya asked "I know that he's the one you're really after."

'So the other kid's name is Naruto' you thought knowing that now was not the time to step in 'I now see why Pein asked me to kill Jiraiya.'

"That explained how Kakashi knew" Itachi thought out loud "Now I understand, he learned it from you. You are right, Naruto is the prize that the Akatsuki are after, and we will have him."

"No way you're getting Naruto" Jiraiya said.

"We'll see about that" Itachi told him.

"Actually, this is all very convenient, I can eliminate you both at the same time" Jiraiya sounded cocky to you.

"Stay out of this" Sasuke finally spoke "The only one who's going to eliminate him is me!"

"Go away, you don't interest me at the moment" Itachi said.

"Well get interested" Sasuke shouted.

All of a sudden Sasuke hit the wall you were facing.

"Sasuke no" Naruto yelled "Why you lousy."

"No Naruto!" Sasuke shouted "Don't butt in, mind your own business! I told you before; I've lived my whole life for this day, this moment, this fight is mine!"

Sasuke charged again down the hall and came flying back to hit the wall yet again.

"Sasuke" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Not finished" Sasuke tried to get up "This fight is mine."

"So be it" Itachi said coldly.

"You heard him old man, this fight is none of our business" Kisame warned.

You decided to step in before the Sasuke kid got killed. Itachi stopped in his tracks once he saw you.

"Back off" you hissed.

"Kisame let's go" Itachi said.

Itachi grabbed you by the waist pulling you out of the hotel with Kisame close behind.

"Let me go!" you demanded.

Jiraiya came to your aid as the guys left. He held you tight in his arms, protectively you thought. But when he started to caress your butt, you pulled away screaming smacking his face. When you calmed down, you went over to Sasuke. Kneeling down beside him you wiped some hair out of his face and cleaned up the blood, the blond kid Itachi was after came up on the other side of Sasuke.

"Do you know who this is?" you asked pretending you didn't know and avoiding all eyes trying to read Sasuke's memories.

"His name's Sasuke Uchiha" the blond responded "My name's Naruto Uzumaki and the perverted old man is Jiraiya."

"My name is Tomoyo, nice to meet you" you half lied.

"Why was the Akatsuki after you?" Jiraiya asked coming up behind you.

All of a sudden something flashed past your eyes and Jiraiya hit the wall.

"I'm sorry master Jiraiya" the man dressed in green said "I thought you were an enemy."

Jiraiya returned unimpressed, he picked up Sasuke and handed him over to the one in green.

"Itachi was after both Naruto and the girl" Jiraiya explained "Might Guy I need you to take Sasuke back to Konoha village. I'm going to stay with these two and figure out why the Akatsuki was after the girl."

The green dressed man, named Might Guy, nodded, took Sasuke and left.


	6. Chapter 6

After two days of spending your time with Naruto and Jiraiya you were going to finish your mission that night. It seemed like the sun would never set that day, you had to wait for both of the guys to be asleep. You snuck into Jiraiya's room, he was sound asleep, and you leaned over him biting into his neck. You had to cover his mouth as you sucked out the blood to make sure no one would hear him if he screamed. Pulling away you pulled out your sword changing its color to white, stabbing him in the heart sending a lightning bolt through his body to make sure he was dead. You put your sword away and disappeared into the night.

You arrived back at the hideout around midnight the next day; you were still in the outfit that Jiraiya bought you. No one was around when you entered, so you went straight to your room closed the door and immediately went to sleep on your bed. You woke up with a slight headache; you got showered and dressed then went to go eat breakfast.

"Morning sunshine."

"Morning Hidan" you entered the dinning room with a bowl of cereal "Where is everyone?"

"They're all on missions. It's just you and me sunshine" he smirked.

You finished your cereal and washed your dishes. When you turned around to put the spoon away a pair of lips were pressed against yours. You dropped the spoon as your arms went around Hidan's neck and his hands wrapped around your waist pulling you in closer to deepen the kiss. Hidan pulled away leaving you standing there in the kitchen alone and wanting more then that kiss, you snapped back into reality when the main door slammed shut. You finished cleaning up before running out to the living room to see who entered.

"Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Pein" you welcomed them "Welcome back."

"You're back early" Pein said.

With each word he got closer, his lips brushed yours about to kiss you when you heard the door close. You turn your head so he kissed your cheek to see Sasori and Deidara, you ran up to them giving each a hug and kiss.

"Sasori, Deidara, you're back!" you yelled excitedly.

"Hey!" Kakuzu yelled "You never gave us that kind of welcoming."

You smirked and walked over to him, gave him a hug then removed his mask to kiss his stitched face.

"How was your mission?" Deidara asked.

"Fine" you shrugged your shoulders.

'These Akatsuki really aren't as bad as every thinks. They make me feel safe and gave me a place to say. I warmed up to them quickly and I … I love them.'

You were deep in thought when you felt arms wrap around your waist and someone whisper in your ear.

"Meet me outside in five minutes" the voice said.

You turned to see who it was but no one was there, you turned to the door to see a black cloak exit the cave. You decided to go outside in five minutes just to see who wanted you to follow. When you went outside a little butterfly flew around you and started to fly away but when you didn't follow it came back, you clued in that you should follow it and did just that. The butterfly took you to a calming lake; by the water was a picnic ready to be eaten.

"Would you care to join me for a picnic?"

You turned around to see Deidara step out from the trees. You stared at him in shock and confusion.

"I thought we could have a date" he said blushing "I knew that you would have said no, so I thought I would surprise you with a romantic picnic for two."

"Why would you think I would say no?" you asked him with your head tilted in confusion.

"The other day I saw you kissing master Sasori and heard you say that he was the one that kissed you in the training grounds" he explained blushing even harder.

"Deidara" you said calmly and sweetly "Until I have a boyfriend I give any guy who asks me for a date one chance. Then I decide if he's worthy to continue further then that one date."

Now Deidara gave you a confused look; you just smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the picnic he set up.

*** Sasori's POV ***

You decided to go for a walk when you heard explosions. You walked toward the source of the explosions and saw Deidara by the lake with Yurie. Instantly you hid behind a tree and watched as Deidara was exploding butterflies making it look like fireworks.

"Art is so beautiful" you heard Yurie say as she looked at the explosions in amazement.

"What's your favorite type of art? Explosive or long lasting?" Deidara asked.

"Both, almost all types of art are beautiful to me."

'Deidara's winning her heart' you thought jealousy flowed through you as you walked back to the base 'But I can win Yurie back; I'll show her my art. I won't lose such a beautiful piece of art to that fool!'


	7. Chapter 7

*** Yurie's POV ***

"Yurie, Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara" Pein called immediately after supper "I know I'm splitting up the teams but you all have a specialty for this mission. You're to go to the lightning country and assassinate the feudal lord."

"Sounds like fun" you licked your lips "And tasty."

"I want you to make this mission as quick as possible" Pein continued "Now go get ready and leave within five minutes."

You went back to your room, had a quick change of clothes, grabbed your sword and left. The guys were outside waiting for you.

"What took you so long?" Itachi asked.

"I had to change" you explained.

He rolled his eyes and led the way to the lightning country; you found out he was really slow, you were used to going much faster. You were all walking to the country, about supper time, the next day, Itachi stopped suddenly in his tracks and since you were following so close to him you almost bumped into him.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked in his ice cold voice that sent shivers down your spine.

"Is that anyway to treat an old team mate?" you heard an evil voice ask.

You were about to look around Itachi to see who was blocking your route to the lightning country, but he moved his hand slightly telling you not to move. You noticed that the others were making their way beside Itachi to block your view of the stranger or to block his view of you.

"Who's the girl standing behind you?" a voice behind you spoke.

You spun around to see a guy with grey hair and glasses speaking.

'I didn't even sense his presence near' you thought to yourself.

"Lord Orochimaru" he said staring at you "It looks like this is the Tomoyo girl."

"Nice job Kabuto" the evil voice said.

'So four-eye's name is Kabuto and the one in front of Itachi is Orochimaru' you thought placing a hand on your sword.

"Move out of our way bastard" Hidan hissed.

"I will" Orochimaru said "As soon as the Tomoyo girl is killed."

You were taken by such surprise that you didn't see Kabuto move. He moved so fast that in one swift movement he stabbed you in the heart making you bend forward spitting out blood. Kabuto twisted the kunai in your chest a bit before removing it.

"Mission complete" he announced.

You fell to the ground bleeding as he and Orochimaru disappeared. The guys surrounded you as you tired to stand up, you were successful but for only a second and fell into Hidan's arms. A single stab couldn't hurt you, two hearts is a perfect solution for that.

"Yurie" Sasori sounded worried "Do you need to rest?"

"Yes" you said weakly.

"Hidan carry Yurie" Itachi ordered "We need to find a spot to set up camp."

Hidan picked you up bridal style and followed the others through the forest. About a kilometer away from the route you were taking, Itachi stopped in an open field.

"We'll set up camp here" Itachi stated.

Hidan put you down against a tree to go help the others set up camp. You wiped the blood from your mouth as you removed your sword from its sheath. The color changed to brown and you stuck it in the ground; a wooden shelter the size of a house appeared from the ground. The guys starred at you as you put your sword back in it's sheath, you used the tree behind you to stand up Deidara came over to your side, lifted you up in his arms and carried you inside. The inside of the shelter had one room with a hole in the middle of the room for a fire to go. You started the fire with your orange sword, Deidara placed you by the fire; Hidan, Sasori and Itachi came in after you and sat around the fire. You laid down placing your head on Sasori's lap, falling asleep as he stroked your hair.


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up the next morning; head still on Sasori's lap, as you slowly sat up you noticed that everyone else was already awake.

"How are you feeling Yurie?" Deidara asked.

You stood up carefully, but got dizzy and fell back down onto Sasori.

"I'm a little weak, probably from blood loss" you got off of the red head and he helped you up "I need more blood. Are there any victims nearby?"

"If we bump into anyone on our trip to the lightning country we'll stop for you" Itachi said standing up "Can you walk or do you need to be carried?"

You tried to take a few steps by yourself; Deidara caught you as you started to fall down again. Itachi sighed.

"Sorry Itachi" you tried to smile, then coughed up a little bit more blood "I guess I'm not fully healed yet."

"Deidara, you carry her" Itachi sighed again as you wiped your mouth.

Deidara picked you up bridal style and carried you through the forest for ten minutes, until you told him to put you down. You saw three ninja's up ahead; you walked up to them with your black vampire eyes activated. Your eyes mesmerized them so they wouldn't struggle as you bit their necks drawing out the blood, you quickly but professionally sucked out the blood leaving their dried up corpse on the ground. You let your eyes go back to normal before punching a tree; you watched it fall before turning back to the guys.

"I feel much better now" you smirked "Now, lets finish this mission."

Hidan came up beside you.

"Do you know why Orochimaru wanted you dead?" he asked.

"No" you lied avoiding his eyes.

In truth you knew that Orochimaru wanted to kill you because you always stopped his evil plans. It was always by accident but he swore he'd kill you; you were never really scared since he didn't know how to kill you properly.

"We're here" Itachi informed everyone as he stopped close to the main gate by the time the sun was high in the sky.

"Remove your cloak" Itachi looked at you strangely at your request "They will recognize you with your cloak, leave it here and you'll be able to walk straight into the village."

"That's actually a good idea" Deidara complemented.

Sasori, Hidan, Itachi and Deidara removed their cloaks, since they saw you sucking out blood they decided not to get you mad. They hid their cloaks in a nearby bush; many people stared as you walked through the village, mainly at you, you ignored them and went straight to the feudal lord's office. The feudal lord sent everybody out of the room so it was only the feudal lord, you, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan alone in the room. The feudal lord stood up, walked up to you and gave you a huge hug.

"It's been a while Yurie" the feudal lord said.

"You've grown up so much and have gotten so far in life since I last saw you Mari" you held her hands as you examined her at arms length.

"Who are the major hotties behind you?" she asked eyes sparkling.

"Some things never change" you chuckled "Do you still have that... um... child hood problem?"

"Unfortunately" her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I know how to fix it" a grin crossed your face as her eyes were filled with hope "All you have to do is come with us."

"But..." she considered the suggestion "I'll do it."

"Great!" an evil smirk crossed your face "You don't need anything, let's go."

"Wait, go where?" she asked to your back grabbing your wrist.

"What you want done needs to be completed in a special area. It's impossible to do it here."

She let go of your wrist and followed. Once out of the village you pushed a nerve on her neck paralyzing the feudal lord. The guys put their cloaks back on, Itachi took Mari and you all went back to the hideout.

"Pein!" you called after entering the hideout a day later.

"What?" he asked coming out of the kitchen annoyed.

"Here's the feudal lord of the lightning country, Mari" you explained.

"Where am I?" you heard a voice behind you.

You turned around to see Mari struggling and complaining in Itachi's arms, you signaled him to put her down.

"I thought I told you that your mission was to..." Pein started.

"She has the five-tailed beast inside her" you explained calmly "Mari, calm down!"

Your voice was like ice; she immediately calmed down but stared at your back surprised at how you spoke. Pein's eyes were wide with surprise when he came back to reality the rest of the Akatsuki members were called forward and the three day jutsu to suck out demons started.


	9. Chapter 9

*** Hidan's POV ***

"I'll take her to her room" you suggested.

The jutsu just finished and Yurie had passed out. You carried her bridal style to her room and placed her lightly on her bed. You removed her shirt to see the wound that Kabuto had inflicted was open again. You brought out some medical bandages; you removed her bra put an ointment on the wound then bandaged her up. She started to stir awake when you were finishing up.

"Hidan?" she asked.

You placed your lips on hers to keep her quiet. She wrapped her arms around your neck to deepen the kiss. You crawled on top of her wrapping your arms around her back keeping her close to you. She licked your bottom lip asking for entrance, you gave it to her as she explored your mouth you moaned lightly; you soon entered her mouth and explored it making her moan. You went down to her neck as she removed your cloak; her hands went up your chest feeling the muscles. You tossed your cloak to the side of the room; she tackled you on the bed so she was now on top. She started to kiss your neck and went down your chest licking and kissing when there was a knock on the door. She got up annoyed and answered the door.

"Are you okay Yurie" you heard Deidara ask.

"Yeah, thank you for your concern" Yurie said sweetly "I just need some rest, that's all."

She closed the door locking it.

"Now, where were we?" she asked giving you a smirk.

"Right about here" you got off the bed and pulled down the covers.

"Now I remember."

She removed her bottoms and underwear crawling into bed as you followed.


	10. Chapter 10

*** Yurie's POV ***

You woke up with a massive headache and Hidan next to you. You smiled and cuddled up close to him, he wrapped his arm around your waist.

"Morning sunshine" he said.

"Morning Hidan" you said "How was your sleep?"

"Perfect" he kissed your forehead.

You got out of bed, showered and dressed. Hidan was already out of your room when you came out of the bathroom. You followed after doing your hair then went to the kitchen to grab breakfast.

"Morning Sasori" you smiled sweetly at him in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he kissed your cheek.

"Well rested, thanks for asking" you bit into an apple "Hey Sasori?"

"Yes."

"Could you show me how to make a puppet?"

"Sure" he answered a little dumbfounded "Follow me, I'll teach you now."

You followed him excitedly to his room yearning to learn this trait that he has mastered. Sasori's room had many puppets pieces scattered around, some complete, some incomplete. You walked over to one of the incomplete puppets on the table; carefully you touched it, examining it.

*** Sasori's POV ***

'Why does she want to learn how to make puppets?' you asked yourself.

You stood there watching Yurie as she carefully examine one of your incomplete puppets and smirked.

'She's so beautiful, a real piece of art. No art can compare to her beauty. Yurie Tomoyo, let me examine you more closely.'

*** Deidara's POV ***

"Hey has anyone seen Yurie?" you asked a few of your team mates.

"No" Zetsu responded rather coldly.

"Not since this morning" Hidan smirked.

"I haven't seen her, but I do know where she is" Itachi stated "Why do you want to know?"

"Pein has a mission for her" you answered.

"She's in Sasori's room" he smirked.

'Sasori's room, I should have known' you thought as you went in that direction.

You knocked on the door.

"Yurie, Pein has a mission for you" you called.

You then entered the room to see Sasori working on a puppet. He turned around to face you.

"Where's Yurie?" you asked.

"She's not here" he answered emotionlessly "Why?" 

"Itachi said she was here" you answered looking at his face more closely "Is that lipstick on your face?"

You watched as Sasori blushed trying to hide his face. Then there was a knock behind you, turning around you saw Yurie leaning up against the door frame.

"You were looking for me Deidara?" she came into the room and laid down on the bed closing her eyes.

'She looks so relaxed, so peaceful, so beautiful' you thought.

"I was, Pein has a mission for you" you told her.

"I know" she said "I'll be gone for a couple of months, this is a solo mission."

*** Yurie's POV ***

"TWO MONTHS!" Deidara and Sasori simultaneously yelled.

You slowly sat up and opened your eyes to see their surprised faces. You walked out of the room with them following behind.

"Yes, don't you ever listen" you sighed walking into the living room "I'll be fine; Orochimaru thinks I'm dead so he won't be coming after me."

"But what if he finds out that you're alive?" Deidara asked.

"I'll have fresh food standing in the way of my mission" you smirked opening the door to leave "I'll be fine, trust me."


	11. Chapter 11

Two months had passed since you left the Akatsuki hideout for a mission. You didn't feel very good so you decided to stop off at a doctor before returning. You exited the office in total shock; you were pregnant, with Hidan's child.

"What's wrong Yurie?" Sasori asked when you entered the living room.

"I'm pregnant" you told him sitting down in a chair.

"So the whore finally got herself pregnant" Hidan teased.

"Shut up bastard!" you snapped "It's your child!"

There was an awkward silence in the room that Itachi thankfully broke.

"You're pregnant? With Hidan's baby?" he asked in disbelief.

"You just swore" Deidara added.

"Who gives a fuck that I swore?" you asked bitterly "Sorry Deidara, mood swings."

"I'll have to remember to stay on your good side from now on" he joked.

You gave a light chuckle and disappeared to your room. Hidan came in ten minutes later; you were relaxing on your bed, eyes closed but you sensed his presence.

"What do you want?" you asked eyes still closed.

"Am I really the father?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"Yes, but if you don't want to be..."

"I never said that" he interrupted you "I'm just a little shocked that's all."

*** Nine Months Later ***

You disappeared from the hideout and made your way to a hospital to give birth. You returned in three days with a baby not knowing that you were missed. Hidan came running up to you.

"Where have you been?" he asked worriedly.

You didn't have to say a word; he cautiously took the child from you.

"What have you named him?" he asked.

"Nothing yet" you stated.

"What about Kira (death) Jin (gold)?"

"Sounds perfect" you smiled.

Kira grew up looking more like Hidan then like you, with white hair and yellow eyes. He also joined jashin when he was ten, then at the age of sixteen started doing missions for the Akatsuki.


End file.
